Saltine Crackers
Saltine Crackers was a contestant in CCC 2. Personality Gameplay Trivia Final Speech Hi Hello lol It is me Saltine Crackers here to end off this journey. Well my road ended for being a “Threat”. Ngl I wasn’t as best as what Overseer wanted me to be. He expected me to do comics or images but it was all text entries cause School is heavily taking up my time. Sorry Overseer from not giving you what you wanted lol. Now onto my Gameplay, it was a rocky start. Alliances began to form and I was the only CCC 1 contestant who quoted and had never talked to many of the contestants. Challenge 1, I got 3rd which was a shock or not and earning a knife token which was ok at best, We weren’t up for elimination and was a good sign for me and Europe that we will most likely be safe in the next challenge. Elimination 1 where shockingly where Viola gets eliminated, Yeah I gotta be honest I though Spotlight was gonna be eliminated for being a massive threat and how much he’s experienced with challenges. Viola got out due to Milk tea and Knight Helmet, Challenge 2, we got put ufe. The Original Alliance with Knight Helmet tried to figure a plan to save us and get Pointers team ufe. Knight Helmet secretly planned a backstab with Mexican and a Gringo mainly to get me out. This plan sadly worked and got me and Europe to be the 2 who has a chance of going. Smoke Grenade Wasen’t online at the time so Blockery was handed the pick, They decided to go on a wheel decide and thankfully and sadly picked Europe. What I wanted to go on the season is bring Europe to the merge unlike in some other camp this happened the same to us in CCC so like 2 times the charm heh.. Challenge 3, I got paired up with Meteorite and I though we’re dead cause recently in challenge 2 Meteorite DNPed so this was like good and bad news because I known Meteorite for a while and has done decent entrys from other camps. Results 3 came out and unsurprisingly we got 4th to last. Elimination 3 where a Elimination I was so god damn pissed was that Knight Helmet decides to do another tricky move and decides to get Mexican and a Gringo out, Mepod so far is the robbed goddess of the season of having good entrys and what made them go down was MC who DNPed and heavily caused Mepods elimination Challenge 4 where Both of us DNPed and it sucked cause I was 75% done and was kinda late to even excuse. I got my first strike and that was bad XDDDD. Elimination 4, we tried to go for Gibberish Masters and failed because Softie ball being the Token Hogger plays a Catapult on Spotlight and throws 1.5 votes at us. It was at this moment where this was my second time, I’ve gotten put in the bottom 2. Kevin was the winner this time and chose me to get out and I wasn’t happy of how I ended off. I wanted to at least stay one more challenge and actually try to earn a token since most of the next challenge will be on the weekend. I also got out for being a “threat” when I placed bad in challenge results lol. Also for the Rejoin challenge I will try but It better not be as complicated and also a tip from me; “Always be bad to survive.” Ok these were my final words - Saltine Crackers Also may I like also use a different character in my rejoin entry besides Saltine Crackers? Also who I wanna see rejoin to CCC 2 besides Mepod is Europe cause I didn't like how he got eliminated by RNG and Sickle cause T H I C C